Midnight Melody
by Montrealae90
Summary: Cute little one shot of Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke finds Naruto alone at Konoha lake and hears him sing Will they finally tell eachother thier feelings?bad sum


**Midnight**** Melody **

**Disclaimer- Rei: Don't own naruto and never will…cries I can still dream though. This is a shonen ai people! BOYXBOY **

**You no like you no read simple as that.nods **

**Anime: Naruto **

**Paring: Sasu/Naru **

**Rating: PG **

**Enjoy! **

**Naruto sighed sadly at his lap. He's been doing that a lot lately, and frankly everyone's getting worried. Yeah sure he brought the teme back from that pedophile Orochimaru, and everyone was happy, but still worried about their friend. Some have even seen him grasp his heart. And wonder what the hell is up. There was something missing in his heart and didn't now what it was. He had a hunch, but he would just deny at and continue his training. That hunch was he was in love with Sasuke Uchiha. **

**He sighed one more time and looked up at the setting sun. He felt tears prick at his eyes. His eyes widened and he wiped furiously at them. Why was he crying? He had no need to. But somehow he felt like he needed to…He jumped down from the tree he was sitting in and landed on the ground gracefully; he began walking home. **

**A few hours later he woke up in his bed, and blinked. Why couldn't he get to sleep? He usually slept like a log, but now he was wide awake at 11:58 p.m. He sighed again and got up. 'Might as well take a walk' he thought. He put on his traditional black and orange outfit but kept the headband off. He went to the door and slipped on his shoes and walked out into the cool night. **

**At Sasuke's home **

**Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed, and finally he woke up. He couldn't get to sleep and it pissed him off. He wanted to at least get a decent amount of sleep before he went to Tsunade's office tomorrow to be assigned back onto Team 7. He got up since it was hopeless to get back to sleep. He put on a black turtleneck tank with the Uchiha insignia on the back and white shorts. He went to his door and slipped on his sandals and left. **

**With Naruto **

**Naruto sat on the dock near the ****lake**** of ****Konoha****. He pulled his knees up to his stomach and closed his eyes. He suddenly opened them back startled. He had tears rolling down his face in rivulets. "Why god damn it why?! Why am crying over nothing!?" he shouted. "You are crying over something kit…." Said a voice inside his head. "Kyuubi, how would you know?" asked Naruto. " I know because you are in love…in love with the Uchiha. You can deny it but I know you do…" said the fox. Naruto's head shot up and blushed. He was about to complain, but he stopped himself and began to think.(a/n: yes he does think…) He thought about all the times he's shared with Sasuke. All the times the fought to when they saved each other. Naruto then finally realized he had indeed fallen in love with the raven haired boy. **

**"I-I'm in love…." He whispered. **

**With Sasuke **

**Sasuke had taken a walk around Konoha and found himself at the lake. But then he realized he wasn't the only one there. He saw Naruto sitting on the dock all alone. He blushed. He's had some weird feelings towards the blond blue eyed boy. And it freaked him out for a while. He came to the conclusion a few days ago that he was in love with him. He smiled slightly. "I'm in love…" he whispered to himself. Suddenly he saw Naruto stand up and open his mouth… **

**Naruto **

**He stood up from the dock and opened his mouth and closed his eyes. He began to sing… **

**"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi mizaki wo mezashiteta **

**Yoake mae kikoeta MELODY **

**Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta **

**Higashi no sore e to habataku toritachi **

**Saa, takara jima ni nukeru chikamichi **

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **

**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru **

**Nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA **

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **

**Watashi wa wasurenai **

**Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni keiteitta **

**Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni **

**Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru **

**Minami no sora kara kikoeru kuchibue **

**Sou, otona ni naru toki ga kiteita **

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken **

**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru **

**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA **

**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai **

**Mirai wo terashiteru **

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen **

**Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru **

**Nanatsu no kuni no MELODIA **

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo **

**Watashi wa wasurenai **

**Kiseki wa meguru bouken **

**Yasashii haha no negai wo mune ni idaki nagara daremo ga tabi wo shiteru **

**Hoshi furu yoru no FANTAJIA **

**Afureru namida to inori dare ni mo wakaranai **

**Mirai wo terashiteru….." **

**To say that Sauke was in shock was an understatement. He was absolutely blown away. He never knew that Naruto had such a beautiful voice. Sasuke walked down to where Naruto was a said, "I never knew you could sing dope…" He saw Naruto Stiffen and turn around slowly. Naruto then met a pair of onyx eyes. He blushed and said, "Shut up teme…" and walked away. "Don't walk away kit! Stay see what he says! He might even love you back!" Kyuubi protested. Naruto stopped walking for a moment giving Sasuke a chance to say, "You have a really nice voice…Can you sing another for me?" Naruto blushed, nodded, and turned around and began to sing another song…**

**_"How come I Must know where obsession needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know where passion needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know where obsession needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know the direction of relieving?_**

**_Deep in the night_**

**_Far off light_**

**_Missing my headache_**

**_Visions of light_**

**_Sweeter delght_**

**_Kissin' my loveache_**

**_How come I Must know where obsession needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know where passion needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know where obsession needs to go?_**

**_How come I must know the direc--_mmph!"**

**Naruto was almost done but cut off by soft lips on his own. His eyes widened. 'H-He's kissing me!' He panicked at first but then began to relax and kiss back. Sasuke broke the kiss a minute later to look at a flushed Naruto. He smirked and then it became a regular smile. "Aishiteru Naruto…and domo arigato for bringing me back" he said making Naruto's eyes widen and blush. Naruto suddenly hugged Sasuke and squeeked out, "Aishiteru ne Sasuke…****Doo itashimashite****" Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a tighter hug. They stayed like that for a while, as Naruto thought, 'Finally the hole in my heart is filled….Thank you Sasuke-koi…Aishiteru' **

**Owari **

**Rei: Ahh! I'm crying again! **

**Sasuke: Really? **

**Rei: No…but I want to.. **

**Naruto: Review!!! **


End file.
